The present invention relates to lock installation training and, more particularly, to a door and frame with replaceable sections for hardware and lock installation practice.
Currently there is no way to effectively practice installing door hardware in a lab environment that simulates real world door and frame applications. This means that training is largely done in the field in an apprenticeship model, rather than a controlled predictable classroom model in which the order and type training is determined ahead of time, and a trainer is able to verify and certify mastery of a skill.
The best current alternative is to install locks on the cheapest door possible to minimize expenses, and install locks in as many configurations as possible before the door cannot be drilled anymore. Then the door and/or frame is replaced and discarded. The other option is to have a technician apprentice in the field working on real doors. This is often more difficult because there is not a controlled environment, and the workflow dictates the flow of training and topics covered.
As can be seen, there is a need for a door and frame made for practicing installation of lock hardware.